marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
The Doctor (Earth-5556)
__TOC__ Real Name: Unknown Nicknames: Doc, Prof, Theta Sigma Former Aliases: None Known Other Current Aliases: Doctor Who Status Occupation: Traveller in time and space, former Intervention agent Legal Status: Citizen of Gallifrey exiled at least once Identity: Secret Marital Status: Widower (Patience) Group Affiliation: Leader of a loose-knit group of companions; former president of the High Council of Time Lords; occasional scientific advisor to United Nations Intelligence Taskforce (UNIT); former operative of the Celestial Intervention Agency, businessman, owner of the St. Louis bar Base of Operations: Type 40 TARDIS, mobile across the known universe Origin Origin of character unknown. Place of Birth: Loombanks, House of Lungbarrow, Southern mountains of Gallifrey Known Relatives: Susan (granddaughter); Miranda Dawkins (adopted daughter); Irving Braxiatel (brother); Quences (cousin); Ulysses (father?); Penelope Gate (mother?) First Appearance: Marvel Premiere, #57 (reprint of Doctor Who Weekly #s 1-8) History Doctor Who is an alien from Gallifrey. His people are a humanoid species, called Time Lords because they have perfected the science of time travel. The Doctor (as he prefers to be called) is fond of Earth and visits it often. The Time Lords have a strict nonintervention policy with regard to the rest of the universe. The Doctor dissented from this policy, holding that great power confers great responsibility. For this heresy the Time Lords exiled him from Gallifrey. He has since traveled through space and time to battle evil wherever he finds it. Sometimes the fate of the universe hangs in the balance. Characteristics Gallifreyans age backwards. Also, when one body wears out or is damaged beyond repair, a Gallifreyan can regenerate, that is, rejuvenate him/herself with a new, younger body. The process is not without risk, however. The new self may experience a period of amnesia, lasting as long as a hundred years. Also, the new self often has a personality different from the old, and it may take a while for that personality to stabilize. Because the Doctor is a veteran time traveller, someone in the present may encounter any one of his regenerations; therefore, his appearance may vary from one meeting to the next. In fact, one may encounter multiple regenerations at the same time; it doesn't happen often, though, because they tend to get on each other's nerves. Height: Variable Weight: Variable Eyes: Variable (First to Ninth Doctors: Blue / Tenth Doctor: Brown) Hair: Variable Unusual Features: two hearts, respiratory bypass Powers Known Powers: Regeneration (see above), fast healing, telepathy, precognition, chrono-senitivity (ability to perceive the flow of time), speed reading, able to put himself into comas. Known Abilities: The Doctor has extensive knowledge and experience in the fields of temporal mechanics, cybernetics, robotics, starship engineering, medicine, history and alien biology. He knows how to hypnotize normal humans. Strength Level: Normal Time Lord with varying amounts of exercise. Miscellaneous Equipment: Sonic Screwdriver. This innocent-looking device is the Doctor's favorite tool. He can reprogram it to manipulate sound and matter in nearly infinite combinations. Transportation: Type 40 TARDIS. Short for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, TARDIS refers to several models of space-time vessels, capable of travelling to any place or time. The interior is an extradimensional space that can be much larger than the exterior, usually with cabins, recreational areas, and a control room. It often has a chameleon circuit, which allows the user to change its outward appearance to blend in with the scenery (in keeping with the Time Lords' nonintervention policy). The Doctor's TARDIS, for instance, took on the appearance of a London police call box when he visited Earth in the 1960s, but it kept that shape for several years when the chameleon circuit malfunctioned. Weapons: None known. The Doctor prefers using brain instead of brawn, but he is an expert swordsman, crossbowman, and wrestler. When in his third incarnation, the Doctor stated he practiced Venusian Akido Notes * The Doctor first appeared on BBC Television in 1963. So far ten different actors have played the title role of Doctor Who. Trivia * Recommended Readings * About Time, volumes 1-6, by Lawrence Miles and Tat Wood, Mad Norwegian Press * I, Who: The Unauthorized Guide to Doctor Who Novels and Audios, volumes 1-3, by Lars Pearson, Mad Norwegian Press * AHistory: An Unauthorized History of the Doctor Who Universe 2nd Edition , by Lance Parkin with additional material by Lars Pearson, Mad Norwegian Press Related Articles * External Links * Whoniverse * Doctor Who Reference Guide * Doctor Who Wiki References * ---- Category:Immortals Category:Healing Factor Category:Telepaths Category:Precogs Category:Aliens Category:Marvel UK Characters Category:Bronze Age Category:Time Travelers Category:Image Needed